


a bad case of hugging you

by hulklinging



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hugging, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: Taako likes to make fun of Barry. Sometimes, that doesn't go so well for him.





	a bad case of hugging you

Taako is not exactly a... Cuddly person.

In fact, contact in general? Not his cup of tea, compadre. The aloof thing looked real good on him, and he'd gotten to the point where if he initiated any kind of contact, it was shocking. Coveted, even. The last time he had 'allowed' Magnus to hug him, the man had teared up.

Taako was a hot commodity, is the thing. He wanted to do what he could to remind people of that.

Shockingly, the person he got the most hugs from? A certain Barold J. Bluejeans. This was entirely based around the fact that Lup was wearing her hair long right now, just like Taako (they rarely matched like this, but Lup had stumbled in on Taako just as he was redoing his Disguise Self, and she hadn't said anything, but she'd taken in the face that used to match here, and the next day declared she wanted to try out long hair). And Barry didn't always remember to put his glasses on. Barry had accidentally hugged the wrong twin too many times to keep track of. It had swiftly become Taako's favourite thing to tease the man about, and that was really saying something, because teasing his sister's fiancé was one of Taako's favourite ways to pass the time.

So, sometimes people hugged Taako. But Taako rarely returned the favour.

In his defence, he thinks, as he sees the long black cloak favoured by his favourite reaper, he hasn't seen his own squeeze in a month. Anyways, they're in his and Lup's shared quarters, and Lup was out with Barry. No one was around to see him indulge in a hug, just this once.

He wraps his arms around the hooded figure. "Sup babe."

The total nonchalance of the greeting is rather spoiled by his tight hug, but hey. No one's perfect. Not even Taako.

Somewhere from the direction of Lup's bedroom, something that sounds suspiciously like a camera clicks.

"Ha!"

Taako totally does not jump at the sudden yell. Please. He's a fucking professional. Lup is surely exaggerating, he definitely did not leave the ground in any startled way, shape, or form.

"Care to give me and the man some privacy, sister dearest?"

A smooth recovery.

But there's something in Lup's smile that he doesn't like.

"You sure that boy's yours, dingus? Didn't tall dark and boney say he was busy until next week?"

In that moment, Taako realizes something. And it's terrible. Awful. Horrendous.

The person he's hugging is warm.

He steps back and yanks at the cloak, revealing who else but Barry Fucking Bluejeans, smile wider than it had any right to be.

Taako splutters. "You!" He points a finger at Barry. "I take it back! I no longer support you marrying my sister!"

"Tough shit, little bro," says Lup through her laughter. Barry's joined in now too, and both of them look like they're both about to start crying, they're laughing so hard.

It wasn't even that funny.

"So it's true what they say," Taako says. "Liches are evil. Pure, 100% natural spring water kind of evil."

Lup casts Mage Hand specifically for the purpose of flipping him off. She's wiping tears from her eyes.

"My sister? Oh, she died. Years ago, actually. A bunch of times. But she's dead to me quite recently."

Barry is wheezing like he's having some kind of attack.

"Oh!" A door behind Taako has opened, and that's where Lup is looking. "Thanks for the costume, Grim my man."

"It's a uniform," says Kravitz, Taako's long lost boyfriend. "Please don't steal it again."

Lup tosses it back to him with a wink. "No promises!" She's mostly stopped laughing now, although every few seconds she lets out a little snort. "Anyway boys, it's been fun, but Barry and me have a hot date tonight. Since I was an umbrella for the last one, he's promised to help me steal a bubble so we can go watch a battle wagon race."

"I didn't actually agree to the stealing-" Barry starts, but Lup is already pushing him out the door.

"We'll-be-back-in-a-day-or-two-don't-do-anything-illegal-without-us-bye!"

A day or two? Taako turned back to his boyfriend, whose dark skin showed just the smallest hint of a blush.

"I finished early," he says. "I wanted to see you. I hope my timing isn't too inconvenient."

Taako narrows his eyes at his sister. She's out of sight already, but he knows she can still feel it. "Quite the opposite, lover."

As far as scheming sisters go, he could have much worse than one who schemes to get him a full few days alone with his boyfriend. And now he knows he's safe to step forward and give this whole hugging his boyfriend thing a round two.

"If you ever try to tell someone about this, I'll deny it."

Kravitz just chuckles, and presses a soft kiss to the top of Taako's head.


End file.
